


Family Don't End In Blood But I Do

by avengercastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Freeform, Oneshot, Season/Series 05, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengercastiel/pseuds/avengercastiel
Summary: Bobby is dealing with being in his wheelchair. This expands on what he says in Point of No Return





	Family Don't End In Blood But I Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short piece because I thought about a quote and it turned into this. I felt like what Bobby said in Point of No Return about the bullet was very significant and I wanted to write about it. I hope you enjoy :)

_“Bobby?”_

_“What?”_

_“You’re awesome”_

Even now that memory made Bobby smile. Even as he stared at the cold bullet, imagining what it would be like to pull the trigger. To let it sink into his brain. To get out of this goddamn wheelchair that ruined his life and made him useless.

Another memory crept into his brain, something he never ever wanted to think about but couldn't stop. This memory never left him, no matter how hard he tried. Every second was seared into his brain.

_“You break everything you touch”_

And he knew he did. But he couldn’t break his boys. Yet he knew that this would. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to imagine Sam and Dean coming into his house to see blood on his walls and an empty gun. Their faces of horror as they realised what he had done. Dean shutting down like he always did when something bad happened, Sam trying to talk about it with no one listening. Every day he forced himself to do that, imagining it in so much detail it was like they were actually there. They had enough on their plate dealing with the damn Apocalypse, they didn’t need to lose Bobby as well. 

Every day Bobby would go through this. It was always the same. Get the bullet out, stare at it, force himself to imagine the boys’ reaction. Put the bullet in his pocket, the gun in the drawer and get the books out instead. He had made a promise, and he would be damned if he was gonna let those boys down now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any pain caused!


End file.
